<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yeppeun by HEBEPHOH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294617">Yeppeun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH'>HEBEPHOH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hate Sex, Jealousy, M/M, OOC, Sex Talk, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Юта видит, какими глазами Чону смотрит на Тэиля. Помогать ему он не собирается.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yeppeun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Юта видит, какими глазами Чону смотрит на Тэиля.</p><p>Юта не собирается ему помогать. Он думает, что, раз Чону не может набраться храбрости для первого шага, он не достоин хена.</p><p>Зато Чону может смотреть на то, как Юта делает все, что не может сам.</p><p>Юта льнет к Тэилю, тот не возражает, когда его обнимают или гладят по рукам. Он не был бы против, если бы это был Чону, но у Чону кишка тонка, и контактируют они только по инициативе Тэиля.</p><p>Юта просит Тэиля посидеть с ним и помочь с некоторыми заданиями из университета. Юта занимает Тэилю место всегда рядом с собой. Хвалит хена после каждой тренировки.</p><p>Даже если Тэиль делает вид, что не замечает в этом ничего подозрительного, он охотно отвечает на все. Тоже тянется к Юте.</p><p>Единственное, он не видит то, как смотрит на него Чону.</p><p>Чону злится на себя за то, что позволяет Юте увести хена.</p><p>Он не особо верит в свои шансы. Он не такой интересный, как Юта-хен, не такой открытый и уверенный. Вряд ли Тэилю он вообще может понравиться.</p><p>Чону корит себя каждый раз, когда Юта подсаживается к Тэилю, заставляет его смеяться или просто улыбаться.</p><p>А потом они вновь меняют общежитие, и Тэиль и Юта оказываются соседями.</p><p>Чону отрицает до последнего, пока не слышит стоны Тэиля за стеной.</p><p>В первый раз он чувствовал себя странно; от осознания того, что причиной был Юта, его мутило, а воздух казался тяжёлым.</p><p>Он не может заснуть ночью, поэтому Джонни удивляется, когда застает его утром на кухне. Чону ничего не объясняет, а Джонни и так читает все по его лицу. Чону тошно, он старается не показывать отвращения, когда смотрит на пришедшего на завтрак Юту; сглатывает, когда видит Тэиля.</p><p>Юта смотрит на Чону с вызовом. Чону понимает, что тот все знает, и злость закипает в нем.</p><p>Если он сделал все, чтобы поиздеваться, Чону ему не простит.</p><p>Должно быть, что-то в выражении его лица меняется, потому что Тэиль окликает его. Чону тут же улыбается ему, Тэиль вздрагивает.</p><p>— Хочешь кофе, хен?</p><p>Тэиль промаргивается, прежде чем неуверенно кивнуть.</p><p>Продолжая улыбаться, Чону забирает у стоящего возле него Джонни кружку и подходит к кофемашине.</p><p>Юта прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы скрыть усмешку. Джонни хмурится, но предпочитает не вникать — если Тэиль хочет сегодня кофе вместо привычного чая, это не его проблема.</p><p> </p><p>Чону проводит их взглядом, когда Юта просит Тэиля пойти за ним, а Тэиль тут же соглашается.</p><p>Уже поздно, половина разошлась по комнатам еще около часа назад. Чону ждёт минут пятнадцать, прежде чем встать, пожелать Марку, Тэену и Джехену хороших снов и пойти следом.</p><p>Он встаёт у двери в комнату Юты и Тэиля и прислушивается. Сначала за закрытой дверью ничего не слышно, но Чону старается абстрагироваться от посторонних звуков и наконец-то слышит тихий всхлип.</p><p>Чону сглатывает и дергается, когда дверь резко открывается. Юта смотрит на него с самодовольной улыбкой, надменно; молчит и не двигается с места, загораживая обзор.</p><p>Растерянность в глазах Чону сменяется злостью. Что ж, его поймали. Ему нечего терять. Если Юта сейчас развернется и сообщит обо всем Тэилю, у Чону не будет пути назад, а Чону не сомневается, что Юта именно так и сделает.</p><p>Он не сопротивляется, когда Юта крепко хватает его за руку, только напрягается, готовясь.</p><p>Юта ничего не произносит, сразу затаскивая Чону в комнату. Чону жмурит глаза, не желая ничего видеть. Юта не отпускает его руки, держа их у него за спиной.</p><p>— Чону?</p><p>Чону вздрагивает, когда Тэиль зовёт его, судорожно выдыхая. Он слышит, как Тэиль шумно дышит, сдерживая всхлипы, слышит, как дышит Юта. Он осторожно приоткрывает глаза, борясь с желанием вновь закрыть их.</p><p>Тэиль полулежит на кровати с накинутой на плечи рубашкой, которая должна прикрывать его, но не особо выходит. Чону видит блестящую от пота кожу, припухшие губы и соски, стоящий член. Тэиль тянется за сбившемся в ногах одеялом, когда Юта отпускает Чону.</p><p>В следующее мгновение Тэиль стонет, кусая кожу на руке, чтобы заглушить себя. Он забывает про попытки прикрыться и утыкается лицом в подушку, переворачиваясь и ложась на живот.</p><p>Пальцы на руках крепко стискивают подушку, пальцы на ногах поджаты, а сами ноги слабо разведены и полусогнуты в коленях. Тэиль трется членом о кровать, то и дело приподнимая зад, и Чону не сразу замечает цепочку вибратора.</p><p>Он резко оглядывается на ухмыляющегося Юту, чтобы заметить пульт в его руках.</p><p>— Такой хен тебе <i>нравится</i>? — спрашивает Юта. — Вряд ли ты сможешь с этим что-нибудь сделать. Твоему хену не нужно ничего отдавать, он сам любит отдаваться. Он не сможет себя изменить.</p><p>— Зачем ты это делаешь?</p><p>Юта пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Это заводит, — отвечает он. — Согласись, Тэиль-хен.</p><p>Тэиль ничего не отвечает, Юта хмыкает, крутит пульт в руках, прежде чем вновь нажать на одну из кнопок.</p><p>Тэиль стонет то ли разочарованно, то ли с облегчением. Он все еще не останавливается, пусть вибратор и прекратил свою работу. Он смотрит на стоящих в комнате отстраненно, когда тянется своей рукой к члену.</p><p>Юта прижимается к Чону сзади и опускает руки тому на бедра, вжимает в себя, прежде чем пойти выше и сжать член сквозь домашние штаны. Ведёт рукой, нащупывая яички, оглаживает их.</p><p>— Тебе, наверное, хотелось бы, что бы он делал это с тобой, — продолжает Юта. — Чтобы контролировал тебя, чтобы заставлял ждать. Не сможет он сделать так, смирись. А я помогу.</p><p>Чону завороженно смотрит на надрачивающего себе Тэиля, пока Юта лезет ему рукой в штаны.</p><p>Тэиль так прекрасен, когда пытается кончить. Такой открытый, так выгибается в пояснице. Чону уверен, он сейчас бы принял любого. Его хен бывает таким податливым, совсем не сдерживает себя. Кусает губы, выгибается, выставляя зад. Взгляд Чону цепляет все еще остающийся внутри Тэиля вибратор, и он стонет, когда Юта проводит пальцем по головке.</p><p>Юта прав. Чону хотел бы, чтобы это был Тэиль.</p><p>Но он хотел бы сам его контролировать.</p><p>Юта стоит рядом многообещающе, но Чону хочет не его.</p><p>Он перехватывает пульт из руки Юты и на пробу жмёт одну из кнопок. У Тэиля закатываются глаза, а Чону судорожно вздыхает.</p><p>Он слышит, как плюхается на вторую кровать Юта, оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как тот достаёт из своих штанов член.</p><p>У Чону не такой большой выбор. Он делает его не в пользу Юты.</p><p>Чону заставляет Тэиля перевернуться на живот и завести руки за голову. Он думает, что готов отсосать Тэилю, но не хочет делать это так скоро.</p><p>Он разглядывает надписи на пульте, смотрит на вздымающуюся грудь Тэиля и ставит настройки на максимум.</p><p>Тэиль мычит, всхлипывая и давя в себе стоны. Он безрезультатно толкается в воздух и пытается свести ноги, но Чону не позволяет, надавливая на живот, вжимая в кровать, и раздвигая ноги.</p><p>Чону ведёт руками по телу, ладонями ощущая вызываемую им дрожь, и целует Тэиля в плотно сомкнутые губы.</p><p>Тот отвечает почти сразу же и стонет Чону в рот. Тэиль обнимает Чону за шею, прижимая к себе, и трется о него, находящегося между его ног. Одежда мешает, создавая болезненные ощущения, поэтому, когда Чону все же стаскивает с себя штаны, Тэиль пытается заставить Чону лечь, чтобы оседлать его.</p><p>Чону не против, но он не может позволить Тэилю контролировать. Ему достаточно того, что Тэиль просто от него не отлипает.</p><p>— Я удивлён, но все еще не впечатлен.</p><p>Чону не сразу вспоминает о Юте. Смотреть на хена, дрочащего на него, странно.</p><p>— Я бы его сразу взял, он же такой нуждающийся. Хочет сразу все, — говорит Юта. — Почему бы и не дать ему все, что он хочет? Замени игрушку на настоящий член и покажи ему, что можешь сделать сам.</p><p>Чону вновь переворачивает Тэиля на живот. Смотрит на судорожно сжимающееся колечко мышц пару секунд, прежде чем ввести палец.</p><p>Внутри много смазки, которая остаётся на пальце Чону, когда тот его вынимает. Еще два пальца входят так же свободно.</p><p>Он проводит по своему члену пару раз, размазывая, прежде чем вставить, выдавливая из Тэиля хриплый стон.</p><p>Чону давит Тэилю на спину, заставляя полностью лечь, и выходит, чтобы толкнуться глубже. В Тэиле жарко и влажно, и работающий вибратор только придаёт ощущений.</p><p>Он не может представить, что чувствует Тэиль, но тот стонет с каждым толчком, и это прибавляет Чону уверенности. Он смотрит вниз на то, как его член вдалбливается в его хена, и не может поверить, что делает это.</p><p>Что это он, а не Юта, втрахивает Тэиля в кровать.</p><p>Юта. Чону его ненавидит. Юта наблюдает за ним? Пусть смотрит.</p><p>Чону двигается резче, что передаётся Тэилю отчётливо, и тот кончает. Тэиль с оргазмом обмякает на кровати, пока Чону продолжает вбиваться в него.</p><p>Тэиль стонет болезненно, но не останавливает Чону. Это делает Юта, отстраняющий Чону от Тэиля.</p><p>Юта ведёт Чону к своей кровати, затыкая поцелуем, чтобы не возмущался.</p><p>Укладывает его, устраивается между ног, улыбается все так же. Чону собирается сказать ему, когда Юта заглатывает его член. Все, что Чону может, это откинуться на подушку и закатывать глаза от удовольствия. Он почти не реагирует, когда Юта вставляет в него палец и начинает массировать простату.</p><p>Кончив, Чону дышит загнанно, но теперь думает о том, какая с этого выгода Юте. Он пытается сосредоточиться, но выходит плохо.</p><p>Когда Юта подносит член к его губам, он говорит:</p><p>— Я просто кончу тебе на лицо.</p><p>Юта сжимает лицо Чону за щеки, заставляя приоткрыть рот, вставляет в рот два пальца, обводит зубы, оттягивает изнутри щеки, некрепко обхватывает язык и заставляет его высунуть; касается языка головкой члена. Затем толкается в рот, смотря, как красиво губы Чону обхватывают его член.</p><p>— Ты быстро учишься.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>